Relato en una partypijama
by Rida
Summary: Cristal hace un relato imaginario con unos compañeros de Hogwarts, en una pijamaparty SLASH!es un fic cortito...leerlo, es solo un segundo ejje
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Relato en una party-pijama

Autor: Si se puede considerar esto una historia...pues si he sio yo la que lo ha escrito...Natalia Muñoz

Aviso: SlAsH...relación chico-chico, usease que si esto no te mola pos no lo leas, no te quejes si la tentación y la curiosidad te hacen leer algo que no te gusta.

Disclaimer: Créanme...si yo los hubiese inventado a los personajes y to esto...no escribiría en este ordenador tan horrible...

Argumento: En una pijama-party, unas chicas del colegio Hogwarts, escuchan atentas una historia que hace Cristal, una chica que tiene intenciones de reírse de la gente un día en el que el alcohol predomina en la habitación.

Ahora a leerrrrrrrrrrrrr espero que os guste ;)

_-Venga Cristal, cuenta una de tus historias que te inventas al momento -. Dice una chica castaña mientras rodea un cojin rosa y la mira con ojitos de perro pachón._

_-No me apetece, Alice, ahora mismo no puedo idear una –responde la chica._

_-¡Oh vamos no me jodas Cris! Siempre estas abstraida en tu mundo ideando paranoias de estas, por favor haz alguna historia que sea con personajes de aquí del colegio .-le dice Julia, una chica que se pelea con un peluche especialmente feo con Ary, mientras esta la hace cosquillas._

_-Está bien, pero porque esta es una party-pijama –cede Cristal poniendo voz de niña pija._

_Las amigas se sientan alrededor de Cristal, dispuestas a oír otra de sus alocadas aventuras._

El alba acariciaba su tersa piel como si de agua se tratase, al notar el calor del recien nacido sol, este sonrió y se tapo con la fina blanca sábana que tapaba solamente...ejem lo que tenia que tapar.

Una mano de piel morena pasó por todo el torso del cuerpo del chico rubio, podía ver las uñas bien cortadas y pintadas, cuando se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecia esa mano, pegó un salto que la blanca sábana que intentaba tapar su parte "secreta", por así decirlo, y ahora os explicaré porqué no lo es, tranquis.

¿Quién eres tú?-dice Draco exaltado mirando a la chica que no conocía de nada, o por lo menos no lo quería reconocer.

Draco por favor me ofendes –voz de niña pija- ¿de verdad que no sabes quién soy?

El chaval negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, mirándole extrañadísimo por verla desnuda frente a él.

¿te importaría irte de mi habitación? –le dice Draco con cara de aterrorizado, intentándose taparse sus partes nobles.

¡Ah! Ya me dijeron –la chica se levantó, sin hacer amago de taparse y comenzó a vestirse mientras comenzaba a llorar- mis amigas me lo dijeron, mis amigas me advirtieron que tú ibas a pasar de mi como de la mierda –la chica cae al suelo frustrada por no poderse ponerse bien el panty- de verdad que yo creí que...que como tenía un año menos que las demás chicas con las que tu vas, pues, podría...podría...¡ay no se! –la niña termina de vestirse y se va dando un portazo.

Automáticamente, cuando la chica se va, Draco empezó a reírse, otra vez su plan funciona, un polvete rápido, y luego...literalmente ni te conozco.

Así llevaba varias semanas, y ya estaba cogiendo la fama de...porqué no decirlo de puton o gigoló, como se desee nombrar.

Aunque la verdad es que Draco, si Draco Malfoy –Cris continua impasible a la incredulidad de sus amigas de tal descabellada historia- no le gustaba mucho el echo de hacer eso, pero estaba teniendo un plan.

Cuénta el final! –Julia con cara de psicópata se lanza encima de Cristal ahogándola con una almuada.

_Las piernas de Cris estaban moviéndose a espasmos debido a la falta de oxígeno, cuando casi estaba al borde de la muerte, Jul la suelta y cris se lanza encima de ella a tirarle del pelo._

_-Te esperaras hasta el próximo capítulo!_

Weeeeeeeeno es un mini fic que hice porque me aburria supongo que dentro de unos dias continue el fic, pero vamos que no tendrá mas de tres capitulos.

Ahora un review no me vendría nada mal xD.

Un beso NäTÿBläcK


	2. ¿Creiais que era tonto?

**2¿Creíais que era tonto?**

_-Bueno, qué¿continúas la historia Cris? –le dice Julia, una vez haberse quedado con un mechón de nuestra" protagonista" en la mano._

_Cris solamente miraba su mechón en la mano de Julia y a ella, el mechón y julia, la iba a matar... pero ya!_

_Cris se abalanzó a julia mientras le daba un ataque de cosquillas de las que matan al segundo, y Alice, para poder escuchar el final de la historia lanzo un hechizo que separo a las dos chicas de tal manera que salieron disparadas a cada lado._

-Esta bien, continuo –dijo cristal mientras se colocaba bien su camisón y le daba un trago a la botella de vino tinto que habían robado a Hermione Granger. La prefecta, bueno no fue un robo, ella se la dio.

Como decía, Draco tenia un plan, y su primer paso era ese, dedicarse a tirarse a toda la casa Slythering con la excepción de algunas Gryffindors, entre ellas Hermione Granger.

El genero femenino no es que nunca le haya atraído demasiado, simplemente por el hecho de que luego las chicas guardan rencor, siempre le gustaron mas los hombres, desde que probo a Severus Snape, ya nunca afirmara su sexualidad de heterosexual, los hombres tienen mas delicadeza... según su opinión.

La intención de este plan es solamente realizar su fantasía mas intima antes de su conversión a mortífago, que seria en una semana, y ese deseo era nada mas y nada menos que..

Harry Potter.

Si...ese chico dorado, con esa mirada de inocencia color verde, junto con su sonrisa y...en su caso sus miradas de desprecio, para que vamos a negarlo, le ponian a cien, el hecho de que Harry pasara de el le subia muchísimo los calores a Draco Malfoy.

El siempre tuvo esta obsesion, desde cuarto curso, cuando le vio con su tunica de color verde botella, a juego con esos ojos y su brillo del mismo tono que el reflejo de las velas que colgaban de las paredes con los dorados botones de la tunica.

Solamente lo pensaba y...no podia aguantarse, asi que decidio irse a la ducha a tranquilizarse.

Camino despacio sobre las losetas y llego a la ducha, al agua, ardiendo hacia que su erección se acelerase...no podia ser, el no podia continuar asi, ese niño lo volvia loco, y cada vez que pensaba en el, en cualquier situación que se encontrase, le hacia que todo se le subiera.

Miro hacia abajo y se encontro que su miembro estaba demasiado...tieso, por asi decirlo, pero a Draco siempre le gusto el autocontrol, y mientras el agua caia, se susurraba para si mismo.

-Draco aguanta, contra mas ganas, mejor sera el premio final.

El lo veia como algo que seria facil de conseguir, pero no sabia de que madera estaba hecho Harry, aunque siempre le gustaron los retos difíciles.

Harry, que por la muerte de su padrino habia cambiado demasiado, siempre fue un chico, modosito, por asi decirlo, pero cambio, desde haber mantenido una relacion amorosa llevada al fracaso con Ron Weasley, todavía seguían como amigos, pero la relacion se enfrio.

Ahora el es un chico callado que solamente se dedica a pelear con Malfoy simplemente por el hecho de que le encanta hacerlo, ademas a el rubio le lleva unas semanas viéndole con intenciones de ir detrás de el, porque pelean mas que nunca, y ademas a el eso le encanta, siempre le gusto, pero sabe que le saca de quicio el simple hecho de no hacerle caso, de no mirarle por los pasillos, y de ignorarle.

Y le encanta calentarle, porque un dia, su plan se llevara a cabo, pero cuando el quiera, no cuando quiera el maldito niño.

Sabe que Draco se va a lanzar el dia de la fiesta de Halloween, pero se va a arrepentir de hacerlo, lo sabe, y le va a encantar mirarle la bragueta del pantalón mientras hable con el, en vez de mirarle a los ojos.

Su metodo volvera a ser el mismo que con Dean, le besara, le enamorara y después le pisara como a cualquier persona.

Es mala persona, lo sabe, y tambien sabe que no deberia hacerlo, pero le encanta.

Ya pasaron los dias y mañana seria el baile de Halloween y no se dejara encantar por los dorados cabellos de aquel chico que le volvia loco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ei! Espero que os mole este cap, donde se descubre mas de lo que puede ser una historia algo emocionante y calenturienta...admito que va a haber algo de lemmon, o lo intentare, porque nunca hice uno...pero para continuar la historia, solamente necesito dos RR si? Esta historia no se merece mas!**

**Un beso y gracias por los RR del capitulo 1!**

**NäTÿ**


End file.
